


Awakening

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Panic, Introspection, M/M, Reunions, Sexuality Crisis, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wingman Kyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: It’s been years since the tragedy and yet perhaps the biggest tragedy is the fact the world is still in disarray. A better state of disarray of course, things are vastly better than they were but it’s still a long arduous road.Time has changed things and yet for Makoto a lot is still the same.Apart from one thing... he’s lonely.Good thing a face from his past won’t be making a reappearance to throw his emotions into turmoil.





	Awakening

It’s been years since the tragedy and yet perhaps the biggest tragedy is the fact the world is still in disarray. A better state of disarray of course, things are vastly better than they were but it’s still a long arduous road. 

Time has changed things and yet for Makoto a lot is still the same. He works at 14th branch with Kyoko, he’s the Ultimate Hope, he’s short and messy haired and still hopelessly optimistic. The main thing in his life that’s changed are his friends. Time has changed them too, Toko became a full agent along with his little sister Komaru, a formidable duo they were assigned to special missions and they dip in and out of his life in a flurry of excited chatter and scissors. Byakuya left one day with only a bag and his signature smirk as he bid them farewell and reassigned to the field agents. Hina went to work on rebuilding towns and helping those affected by the tragedy, humanitarian work seemed good for her kind soul as she could aid those who needed her. Hiro was passed around departments and buildings trying to find something he was good at. Bless him but he wasn’t cut out for most jobs. 

And so life went on, time went by and Makoto was happy for the most part. He had his best friend Kyoko at his side and the two were inseparable. However one day someone from the branch asked her on a date and Makoto realised something important. He was lonely. 

Everyone was moving on, making new lives.. and as much as he knew he and Kyoko would always be best friends.. she would meet someone eventually and she wouldn’t have as much time to spend with him. Which was completely understandable, it was bound to happen. However it made him think more and more about his own life.. and the emptiness growing from the absence of someone to love.. to care for and be with. 

Still he would fill his time with his friends, his work and enjoy the life he was fortunate to have. Komaru and Toko were back on base for a while and he had eagerly awaited their arrival. He would make the most of this time with his beloved sister. 

Sighing he walked down to the canteen for a snack, he had meetings this afternoon and he needed some coffee or something to focus his mind. He was spending too much time worrying about dying alone like a 40-something spinster. He was only 24 for gods sake. 

As he reached for the canteen door, it miraculously swung open without him even touching the handle. Makoto almost gasped as the handle escaped him, almost falling flat on his face. Then the door opened fully and the person on the other side who opened it was looking back at him.

He’s nothing Makoto has ever seen before and his breath is stolen from his throat. He’s tall, very, very tall with broad shoulders and his white shirt is open just enough to make Makoto’s heart thud furiously. His blonde hair is partially slicked back and the rest frames a beautiful face. His bright blue eyes are captivating enough but the thick long black lashes make them seem even brighter somehow. He could be a model, he’s gorgeous. An absolute angel on earth and Makoto can barely speak, can’t even move when the angel *smirks* at him.

“Makoto, it’s been a long time but surely you haven’t forgotten me”

Holy shit. That smirk, that voice. that’s everything he knows, and yet it can’t be...

“.. Byakuya??”

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you’ve forgotten me”

“I didn’t forget you I just...” Makoto can’t even think straight “you look different!”

“Time changes things” Byakuya says softly and despite everything, Makoto knows how prickly Byakuya is... he can’t help himself. He’s his past, a piece of him and he didn’t realise until right this second that he *missed him* so he does what he would do to any friend and he wraps his arms around Byakuya’s waist and hugs him tight because goddamn he’s happy to  
see him.

“I missed you old friend”

“Bold of you to assume we were ever friends” 

Byakuya’s voice has no bite to it though and his arms come around Makoto’s own body to hug him back and Makoto wants to sob because he hasn’t felt this warm and happy in a long long time. This was just what he needed today, a familiar face, someone that understood his past and understood him... Byakuya was someone Makoto had always been drawn to, he had always felt that he knew who their heir really was.. the boy within whom he kept secret from the world. Seeing him now just made Makoto realise how much he had actually missed this boy. 

But no... Byakuya isn’t a schoolboy anymore he’s a man grown. His body feels solid and muscular, his face is adult, his hair is swept back, his eyes have seen too much but he’s still so beautiful it takes his breath away.

“What happened to your glasses?” He asks and maybe that’s why he doesn’t recognise him without his signature white glasses and ‘I’m better than you expression’ but Byakuya just laughs softly and replies 

“I have contacts now”

“Oh”

“Glasses aren’t practical for field missions”

“I suppose they mustn’t be”

It’s quiet, too quiet. Byakuya was never shy of running his mouth, any kind of interaction usually cut short with a scathing comment but today he’s silent and he stands hugging Makoto back as though he actually missed him too.

“You’re still tiny” Byakuya says gruffly and Makoto laughs easily as anything.

“I doubt I’ll ever be taller, I’ll stay pocket size while you put me to shame” 

They break apart then and Byakuya smiles at him in a way that makes his heart race.

“It’s endearing, and Kyoko never seemed to mind”

“Huh?”

“Did you two finally get it together?” Byakuya’s voice is so casual and Makoto wishes his was as he flusters furiously 

“What no! Uh-uh it’s not like that, we’re just friends we don’t like each other like that!”

“Is that so? I always thought... no matter”

“No.. nothing like that! I could never look at her in that way! There’s nobody I even have looked at romantically, I’m just me! Unattached” he tries to be causal but god why does it sound like he’s desperate for Byakuya to know he’s single “Have.. you met anyone?”

Byakuya scoffs and it’s like the teenager he knew is in front of him once more.

“No, you know I’ve never had time for something as frivolous as romance”

“True. Well in that case i’d avoid Toko, she was crazy for you before so if she saw you now she...”

“Why, what’s so different now?” 

Razor sharp as ever, Makoto ought to have remembered and he blushes furiously as he tries to articulate without sounding like an absolute weirdo that Byakuya is *hot* now.

He’s saved or perhaps not saved by the arrival of Kyoko. 

“Makoto we have a meeting”

“Right..”

He’s reluctant to leave, to cut this conversation but he doesn’t have much choice. Luckily Byakuya smiles slightly and says 

“We can catch up later Makoto, at dinner time”

“Okay, that sounds good, I’ll see you later.. it’s good to see you again” he smiles back and only forcing himself to masquerade as an actually human being, makes him turn away and follow Kyoko down the hall to the meeting room. 

Byakuya’s small smile before he walks away makes his stomach twist in knots and he’s almost positive he’s blushing. When they are far enough away Kyoko turns to him and her glance is quizzical and playful.

“Makoto what’s going on with you”

“W.. what do you mean?”

“You’re all..” she gestures at him, at his fidgeting hands and his red cheeks 

“Uhm.. it was just weird to see Byakuya again. It’s been forever”

“It has” she agrees but she doesn’t let him off the hook yet “but you never used to blush when you saw him forever ago”

“I don’t know, he’s just.. changed”

“We all have, we’re all grown up now”

“Hardly..” Makoto denies “I’m... still short and baby faced... even Byakuya said I’m still tiny”

“You’ve grown more than you think” she counters “and what change in him has you so flustered?”

“Did you *see* him?” Makoto protests “he’s... well, don’t you think he’s gotten more attractive?”

“Objectively.. yes he has” Kyoko mused twirling her braid “he’s handsome sure. But I’m not reacting the way you are. So that means either you’re in denial or you’re hiding from me the fact you think he’s hot”

“I never said he was hot!” Makoto’s face is burning and he can hardly look at his best friend.

“You didn’t have to” she says smugly “I can read you like a book”

“No he’s just.. you know..”

“Hot?”

“Damn it Kyoko!” He wants the ground to swallow him up 

“Did you ever used to find him attractive?”

“No? Yes? I don’t know, kind of like that objective ‘oh-hes-quite-handsome’ but I never really thought about it way. I never thought he was *unattractive* I just... didn’t really think about him in any way other than that he’s a friend.. a difficult friend.. one that might kill me”

“But now you’re practically drooling”

“I am *not* drooling I am not Toko”

She stifled a laugh 

“There’s a difference from finding someone attractive and stalking someone Makoto. If you’re attracted to Byakuya that’s fine! And pretty normal to have a crush”

“I can’t be attracted to him!” Makoto argues “there’s no way”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s...”

“Rude and arrogant? That doesn’t mean he’s not physically good looking”

“No he’s a guy!”

Kyoko goes silent and purses her lips, confusion creases her brow

“And?”

“Wha? And.. I don’t like guys... I... like girls” he blushes harder and he can’t believe he’s even having this conversation 

“Which girls?”

“Well there was Sayaka...” he stumbles over her name and it still hurts a little to remember “and I had a little crush on you for a while, I thought you were cool and mysterious”

Kyoko shudders “please don’t remind me of those dark times”

They both laugh then because it’s true, the time he thought Kyoko was pretty and cool was before he really knew her. That passed quickly though as she became his best friend. Not that he *didn’t* think she was cool and pretty! She was a stunning girl and he loved her with all his heart but it wasn’t romantic in nature.

“Regardless” she continued “so you’ve had crushes on girls so you assumed you were straight. However can you honestly say hand on heart that you aren’t attracted to Byakuya?”

“I...” he didn’t know.. he wasn’t sure. Sure the sight of him had taken his breath away, he thought that he was gorgeous.. He had hugged him and enjoyed being held by him, wanting to snuggle into his chest and look into his eyes... 

“I’ll make it simple, what would you have done if Byakuya kissed you just now?”

Makoto’s eyes closed in embarrassment not able to look at his friend but his mind worked for him. Imagining their hug, That Byakuya was holding him then stroked his face, cupped his cheek in his hand and whispered “I missed you” before leaning closer and kissing him deep and romantic. 

His eyes flew open and the scarlet that coloured his cheeks he was sure must have spread everywhere because damn he was on fire with embarrassment 

“I think I would have liked that..” he murmured his fingers coming to his lips and smiling against them at the thought “but I’m not.. into guys”

“Maybe you just never met a guy you liked before so you didn’t know you were potentially bi. I mean why look for something that you don’t know exists?”

“I don’t know Kyoko... I... mean I like him.. and he’s gotten really hot but.. he’s a guy and I don’t know if I can.. get my head around that”

“you’ve liked girls and now you like a guy, sounds simple enough to me”

“It isn’t that simple though”

Kyoko sighed dramatically and pursed her lips 

“Makoto, maybe as part of rebuilding this world we can start to accept the *drastic* notion that people are just people... who cares what packaging they come in, if you like them, you like them.. you can’t fight chemistry”

And he knows she’s right because she’s Kyoko and she’s always right. If she was saying this to anyone else he would agree that they should stop being dumb and who cares about labels? Be happy! Enjoy life. They had all seen too much, take happiness where you can

“You’re right” he whispers and finally meets her eye “I... am attracted to him... I can’t wait to see him at dinner already..”

And to his absolute shock Kyoko’s face contorts into a huge grin

“Makoto’s got a crush! it’s so cute!”

“Kyoko what??!” He doesn’t know what’s more shocking, the realisation or her reaction. Her smiling face is filled with glee and she looks genuinely happy as he blushes and groans with embarrassment.

“What?” She laughs “Our childhood was stolen from us. Our life is fighting and death and despair. So.. can’t we just enjoy some real teenage happiness and tomfoolery? Just once?”

And once more she’s right, who could deny them this moment of dumb teenage giggly happiness and fluster. Where he’s a boy with an embarrassing crush and she’s a girl prying him for details and cheering him on.

“So at dinner tonight, you have to open the door”

“Open the..”

“You need to show him that you like him, see what he thinks about you”

“I don’t know how to do any of that!”

“It’s okay I’ll help you!” She says smugly “operation get Makoto a boyfriend is a go and I am your fairy godmother!”

And it’s shocking how nice the word  
Boyfriend sounds to him when it’s in context of that tall, blonde and gorgeous boy with a sharp wit and equally sharp words but he likes it very much.

“Who knew seeing Byakuya again would be your big gay awakening”

“Yeah... no ones more surprised about it than I am...”

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Makoto can’t even think straight’ you’re welcome 🌝
> 
> This is half of a 2 part oneshot I wrote to help with writers block! 
> 
> I love Wingman Kyoko headcanons!


End file.
